blackbandos_homebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
The Mutant (5e Warlock Archetype)
The Mutant Your patron is a powerful being that has visions of the future, and handles the souls of beings once they pass on to the afterlife. Your pact may have been made as a deal to bring you back to life, as a servant of your patron, or perhaps it was to prevent the death of a loved one, kept alive only by your patron delaying the inevitable. Doomsayers may include spirits of death such as the grim reaper or Charon, or they may be a powerful archlich that sees visions of the future and the deaths of others. Expanded Spell List The Mutant lets you choose from an expanded list of spells when you learn a warlock spell. The following spells are added to the warlock spell list for you. Bonus Cantrip When you choose this patron, at 1st level, you gain the primal savagery cantrip, which counts as a warlock cantrip for you but not towards your number of cantrips known. Mutation Starting at 1st level, you take on aspects resembling the crawling chaos that is your patron. You have a number of mutation points equal to half of your warlock level + your Charisma modifier (a minimum of 2). When you complete a short rest, you can expend these points to take on mutations of your choice, from the list of mutations at the end of this class description. You cannot take the same mutation multiple times unless it says you can. Rearranged Anatomy Beginning at 6th level, your body's anatomy has changed to be strange and alien, to both pathogens and people alike. You have resistance to poison damage, are immune to disease, and do not take extra damage from critical hits. Hardened Constitution By 10th level, your flesh and body have hardened, protecting itself further from outside disturbance. You gain proficiency in Constitution saving throws. If you are already proficient in Constitution saving throws, you gain proficiency in Strength saving throws, instead. Change Fate At 14th level, your patron bestows upon you the ability to reverse death. As a reaction to a creature within 30 feet of yourself being reduced to 0 hit points, or failing a death saving throw, you can restore hit points to the creature equal to three times your warlock level. If the creature had failed a death saving throw which would kill it, using this feature on it brings it back to life. After using this feature, you must take a long rest before doing so, again. Mutations WIP Eldritch Invocations Spliced Familiar Prerequisite: The Mutant patron, Pact of the Chain feature All mutations you have, your familiar also possesses. Mutations based on your warlock level still use your warlock level, and saving throws use your spell save DC, but mutations referring to an ability score use the familiar's relevant ability score instead of your own, for its own mutations. Fleshleather Tome Prerequisite: The Mutant patron, Pact of the Tome feature Leather made of mutated flesh coats your Book of Shadows, further splicing your body's genetics. You have an additional 4 mutation points. Ravager's Claws Prerequisite: The Mutant patron, Pact of the Blade feature When you create your pact weapon, you can choose for claws to form on both of your hands. Your claws deal 1d6 slashing damage and have the light and finesse properties, as well as still functioning as free hands. Both of your claws count as your pact weapon, for the purpose of warlock features. Additionally, you add your ability modifier when two-weapon fighting with your claws. Finally, when you hit a creature with one of your claws, you can expend a warlock spell slot to deal an additional 1d8 slashing damage to the creature plus another 1d8 slashing damage per slot level. Category:Archetypes